Watercraft sports have become increasingly popular particularly in the areas of wind surfing, sculling and more recently sea kayaking. Wind Surfing requires good balance, upper body strength as well as appropriate wind conditions. In particular, wind surfing typically may require several sizes of sails as well as boards, each of which are costly and require ample storage and transport facilities. Sculling and sea kayaking involve operating from a seated position in watercraft having a narrow beam. Each require a good sense of balance and accordingly appeal to a limited clientele, specifically those having requisite physical skill and physical conditioning. Furthermore, an active person who engages in each of these related watercraft sports, would need a substantial array of equipment to participate, including multiple hulls, masts, oars, paddles, rigging and sails.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved Recreational Watercraft with Hydrofoil to provide for hand propulsion, which is simple to operate and overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of prior art.